


summer sleepover

by wrynk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, No Romance, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrynk/pseuds/wrynk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a super quick one-shot!! idk I don't really want to say anything about it here UvU</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning how to write and stuff so there isn't really any dialogue I'm sorry D:

John and Dave had been spending the day together. They had been doing the obvious best friend things like seeing who could make (and eat) the biggest ice-cream sundae, and laughing at ridiculous video fails on YouTube. Summer was a super great time for the two boys to hang out. John’s dad still had to work during the day; so they were alone in the house most of the time. Being by themselves usually guaranteed that these youngsters would be goofing off and causing tons of mischief, but today was special! Mr. Egbert had agreed to let them have a sleepover, as long as the house was in ship shape condition when he got back. So the boys made a small mess instead of a big one, and only in the kitchen. They left it until last minute to clean up (of course) but that was better than they did most of the time. The living room was also tidied, and John even made his bed (with some convincing from Dave).  
When John’s dad got home he was honestly surprised by the boy’s good (well, okay) cleaning job and didn’t say anything about the few dirty dishes in the sink. But he did lick his thumb to wipe the chocolate sauce off of Dave’s nose, laughing along with his son at Dave’s shocked face. After cleaning the dishes Mr. Egbert ordered pizza, one medium cheese (John wouldn’t eat his pizza with anything else on it) and a large deluxe for himself and Dave to share. The boys ate most of the pizza, with a joined groan coming from their mouths when dad joked about still being hungry. After dinner there was cake for Dave and a few gushers for John, Dave smushed some into John’s face, so he threw gushers in return. It was an all-out war, and even Mr. Egbert joined in at one point! No feelings were hurt, but the Egbert family dinner table was brutally injured when the pop glasses got knocked over. RIP to that good, old table.  
When the sun started to slowly make its descent at around 10:00pm, the boys decided that it was time to start a movie marathon. Dad made sure they brushed their teeth, and that Dave put his retainer in. It was always a struggle with that boy, but blackmail by first movie pick seemed to work. So when the two finally settled into their small blanket fort on John’s bed, the first movie was some random pick from Netflix that John didn’t really understand why his friend would choose. The movie totally ended up sucking so bad that even Dave couldn’t bring justice to it with his witty comments and hilarious insults. They eventually (after about 20 minutes of the movie) decided to change it due to horrible comedy that was awfully racist and sexist. Cloud Atlas was the next movie they chose. Well, actually, John let Dave choose again because his first choice didn’t count. They were pretty quiet during the movie, Dave was really in to it and John was really in to watching Dave. He wasn’t used to seeing his friend look so interested in anything. Dave was usually really nonchalant about himself or things he liked, and it was pretty neat to see him enjoying a movie! Especially the facial expressions he made when something confused him, or when something happy happened. It was a really new experience for John.  
After two more lame movies, they decided that horror movies seemed like the right thing to do at a sleep over. Dave picked out “Sinister” and the boys wrapped themselves even tighter in their blankets as the movie started. John screamed about four times during the movie, but Dave slapped a hand over John’s mouth quick enough to muffle the screams each time. Dad didn’t wake up, thank goodness. After it was over, they decided that was enough movies for them and started to get ready for bed. John forced Dave to get up and turn off the lights claiming he was “just too tired” to get up and do it himself. We all know it was really because he was terrified, but Dave was kind enough not to say anything about it as he unwrapped himself from the blankets and climbed out of bed. But as he shut off the already dim light and the room became almost completely black, he couldn’t help but tiptoe back to the bed and then whisper creepy sounds near john, before jumping onto the bed and pretending to be a monster. John kicked as hard as he could out of instinct, and got Dave right in the stomach. He collapsed onto the bed with an arm around his middle, taking a few seconds to recover before punching John softly in the arm and explaining that it was just him trying to prank John, not an actual monster. Now John won’t stop apologizing, and it’s getting kind of awkward so Dave hits him with a pillow. John of course has to hit him back, and they both think it’s kind of weird, but they end up having a pillow fight. It’s kind of difficult to do in the dark, and both of them fell off of the bed multiple times! It was fun though, and John was substantially less scared afterwards as they lay in bed.  
The 3:00am darkness really didn’t seem so bad when he was with Dave. Dave talked a lot, filling up the room with his whispered thoughts. He talked about how nervous he was for high school, but how he was excited to finally be in the same school with his three best friends. Next year they would officially be in grade 9, John was nervous too. Would classes be too difficult? Would he get picked on? Would his friends get picked on? Would they be split up in to different classes? John (and Dave) really hoped that all of the answers to these questions were no. But mostly he was excited! A big change like this is really nice when you’ve been going to the same school with the same people for the past ten years.  
Dave kept talking about different things, about his brother, about his dreams for the future, about himself. John figured out that Dave is one of the people whose thoughts are pulled like the tide when the moon rises; it’s nice. Hearing people go on about their emotions late at night has a majestic, trusting kind of feel. It’s like a movie. John hasn’t talked much throughout the night though. He doesn’t really have the same thought process as Dave. He doesn’t think about all of these inner workings or have any cool theories about existence. His brain is pretty straight forward, and he kind of likes it that way because then he doesn’t have to feel sad. He thinks Dave might be sad, by the way he’s saying things. And when Dave starts to cry, John doesn’t have anything helpful to say so he just gathers his friend into his arms, and they hug for a long time as Dave lets soft sobs escape his lips, and gentle tears escape from under his glasses. The back of his shirt is wet when John lets go of Dave for a moment to adjust how he’s sitting, but Dave runs off, out to the hallway, and into the bathroom. What are you supposed to do when your friend is crying alone in the bathroom? John doesn’t know either so he decides to fluff the pillows and flatten out the blankets, giving his friend a few moments to himself. It’s been 5 minutes when Dave comes back in to the room. He walks over to the bed and places his shades on the night side table before climbing back into the bed. He just lies there, on his side facing away from the other boy, not saying a thing. So John, being John, decides to test his limits and wraps his arms around Dave. He tenses for a second but then relaxes into Johns chest, and they’re still laying there together sleeping, bodies intertwined, as the sun rises.


End file.
